Pas Deux Fois
by Klaroline22
Summary: Katherine vient juste de "mourir" et Stefan est dévasté. De son côté Caroline ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle vient de coucher avec Klaus et elle y a prit du plaisir. Va t-elle succomber à nouveau ?


_Voilà mon tout premier OS sur le couple Klaroline en mode Rated M. Alors si vous n'êtes pas majeur ne lisez pas ceci ! Vous pourriez avoir des soucis de niveau vestimentaire... Et oui chaque fiction rated M donne son lot de sentiments par toujours contrôlés. En espérant que celui-ci en face parti. On se retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Pas deux fois !<p>

Caroline venait tout juste de rentrer des « célébrations-funérailles » de Katherine et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait embrasser Klaus puis ils avaient fait l'amour. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Dans un sens elle était écœurée de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais dans un autre elle était heureuse de s'être laissée aller tout simplement. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre elle et Klaus, une sorte de connexion, qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler par de la haine, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué au vue de ses actions. Et puis qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'adage « la haine, l'amour, choses bien fragile » Et en effet c'était bien ce que Caroline ressentait en ce moment. Elle ne savait plus vraiment à qui se fier, à qui vouer une confiance aveugle. Stefan était bien le seul qui pourrait la comprendre. N'avait-il pas coucher avec l'ennemi lui aussi il y a quelques semaines de ça. Il serait de bien meilleur conseil qu'Elena ou même Bonnie, qui jugeraient qu'elle n'avait fait que s'allier au monstre que tout le monde voulait voir mort. Mais elle aimait ce monstre. Elle l'aimait et maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin compris ses sentiments étaient si fort qu'elle avait peur que tout le monde ne les entendent hurler en elle. Elle n'était qu'énergie et frustration. Et il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait qu'elle montre ses émotions à la face du monde, qu'elle le crie haut et fort.

La vampire à la chevelure blonde se faufila sous la douche en espérant que son contact glaciale lui rafraîchirait les idées. Malheureusement l'eau n'était jamais assez glacée lorsqu'il s'agissait de calmer les ardeurs d'un vampire. Le jet ruissela le long de son dos et caressa ses jambes plus sensuellement qu'elle ne le pensait et sans crier gare ses envies resurgir. Elle se retrouvait dans cette douche un peu étroite, tremblante et pleine d'une nouvelle énergie, qu'elle n'avait jamais encore éprouvé. Elle voulait Klaus plus que quiconque au monde, plus que quoique ce soit. Elle se colla à la paroi en verre qui lui rappelait tant ses ébats de l'après-midi. En fermant les yeux elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer contre l'arbre dans la forêt. La pluie tomberait alors à flot sur leurs corps nu et criant de désespoir pour un contact avec l'autre. Klaus lui aurait empoigné la taille avec force et l'aurait soulevé de terre. Elle se serait alors retrouver en train de voler, atteignant le septième ciel en l'espace de quelques secondes, secondes de pure bonheur.

Mais retour dans la douche. La pluie et l'arbre n'était pas là, Klaus non plus et c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Alors sans vraiment prévenir ses mains descendirent vers sa partie la plus intime et commencèrent à monter et descendre. Ses caresses se firent de plus en plus pressentes. Et elle insérait raidement un doigt en elle. Son antre était très humide et déjà elle se sentait mieux. Elle devait se contenter seule et cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Les tabous n'ayant jamais effrayé Caroline. Elle commença alors à adapter le rythme de ses pénétrations, allant de plus en plus vite. Son sang pulsait dans ses artères comme jamais auparavant. Elle se sentait renaître et cela faisait du bien. Son cœur battait la chamade et des gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Elle ajouta alors un autre doigt et de son autre main commença à faire rouler sa boule de plaisir. Des soupirs et des petits cri emplirent la maison. Elle n'aurait pu être plus combler. À mesure qu'elle accélérait l'eau refroidissait et lorsqu'elle joui sur ses mains l'eau était bien plus froide que d'habitude. Sa peau était aussi fripée que celle d'une personne âgée. Encore toute tremblante Caroline sortie de la douche et se sécha. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses tremblements et trébucha plusieurs fois sur le tapis, seulement ses réflexes de vampires lui évitèrent la chute. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre et qu'elle enfila son peignoir elle s'affala sur son lit. Le cœur tambourinant, ayant survécut à la tempête de ses sentiments. Elle était sûre que plus jamais elle ne ressentirait ce plaisir qui était bien meilleur qu'une simple partie de baise. Elle se rhabilla avec difficulté. Cette douche lui avait éclaircie les idées, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle se saisit de ses clés et partit à toute allure dans sa Ford Fiesta. En arrivant devant la demeure elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre de bruits. Normalement il y avait toujours des échos de voix, des cris, des hurlements, la maison Salvatore n'était jamais si tranquille. Ou alors seulement les rares fois il y avait eu des drames. En rentrant elle n'entendit ni Elena, ni Damon se disputer, ni Stefan en train de faire à manger ou regarder la télé. Ils ne devaient donc pas être là. Elle rebroussa chemin mais des reniflements attira son intention à l'étage. En entrant dans la chambre de Stefan elle le vit, allongé auprès du corps de Katherine. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Comment pouvait-il rester auprès d'un cadavre ?

- Stefan...

Elle s'accroupit et lui fit face. Il semblait bien triste pour l'occasion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je sais ce que tu vas penser mais je recommençais à aimer Katherine. Son humanité avait fait ressortir le bon en elle et personne à part moi ne l'a vu.

Caroline ne pensait pas qu'il pu y avoir une once de bonté en Katherine mais s'abstint de toute réflexion. Il était dévasté et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle le rassura, lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes et agissait comme n'importe quelle amie à ce moment là. Il se calma finalement après une vingtaine de minutes.

- Je suis désolé Care, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais moi si !

- Stefan, on s'en fiche de se que je ressens, l'important c'est ce que, toi, tu ressent. Et je suis sûre que ton cœur à fait le bon choix. Katherine avait changé parce que son amour pour toi la transformait en quelque chose de bon et de merveilleux, c'est le portrait d'elle que tu ne dois jamais oublié. Elle t'aimait et tu lui as permit d'être en paix avec elle même durant ses dernier moments ici. Tu n'a pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments. Si ils sont sincères chérie les.

Ses paroles furent comme un déclic pour la jeune blonde. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aussi avait droit à l'amour qu'importe la personne qui lui faisait sentir ça. Elle connaissait le Klaus que personne n'avait jamais vu, celui qui était blessé, qui avait mal des fois et qui faisait souffrir parce qu'il souffrait. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, et il en voulait à la terre entière. Excepté Caroline. L'amour est un cadeau qu'il faut chérir. Et il n'avait pas encore les clés pour s'en servir. Il releva ses yeux vers elle et son visage s'illumina un peu. Il sécha ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna subitement.

- Tu voulais me voir non ?! Qu'est qui y'a Caroline ?

- Rien, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Stefan étudia son visage et y décela quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait mais il était plus que certains que Caroline n'était pas venue simplement pour voir comment il allait. Quelque chose clochait.

- Crache le morceau Caroline Forbes !

Le ton assuré de Stefan surpris un peu la jolie blonde, qui céda de suite à sa demande. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit puis alla finalement dans un fauteuil en cuir marron vieillit par le temps. Stefan l'a rejoint.

- N'oublie pas que tu es celui qui me l'a demandé. Après quelques secondes à attendre que Stefan lui réponde, ce qu'il ne fit pas, Caroline soupira puis se lança.

- Tout à l'heure quand on recherchait Matt j'ai été celle à allé dans la forêt. Et là-bas j'y ai croisé Klaus... Il est revenu en entendant que Katherine allait mourir. Il voulait la voir... Mais c'est moi qu'il a croisé. Et on a parlé, enfin je, je me suis enfui parce que je n'avais pas que ça à faire, Matt était en danger et… Caroline reprit sa respiration et souffla un peu. Enfin bref, il me narguait en me disant qu'il me manquait et tout et tout et il m'a dit que c'était le bon moment pour faire table rase de nos anciennes querelles, et il m'a promis qu'il partirait dès qu'il aurait entendu la vérité. Et tu sais que mes sentiments pour lui ont toujours été ambiguë... Alors voilà je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais qu'il ne devait pas rester... On s'est embrassé et puis on a... Enfin tu vois quoi ?!

L'expression et le visage de Stefan se décomposa au fur et à mesure du récit de la jeune vampire qui était de plus en plus affolé. Elle ne contrôlait presque pas sa respiration. Et lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'ils avaient fait Stefan sourit puis se mit à rire à gorge déployer.

- Stefan !

- Je suis désolé Care' mais tu en fait tout un foin. Je suis celui qui a couché avec Katherine, qu'est-ce que tu pensait ? Je ne vais pas te pourchasser avec une fourche enflammée. Tu es grande, tu sais ce que tu fais ! J'ai toute confiance en ton pouvoir de discernement. Ce n'est qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Sauf que je le veux encore ! Je ne veux plus qu'il parte. Je ne veux plus me cacher.

Stefan lui expliqua alors qu'elle ne devait pas vivre pour les autres mais pour elle-même, et que si elle était heureuse avec Klaus, ainsi soit il. Personne ne l'aimait certes, mais Caroline avait su voir le bon en lui, et c'est ce qui importait. Finalement Caroline était bien contente d'être venue parler à Stefan, c'était vraiment le meilleur amie que tout le monde souhaitait avoir, il vous écoutait et ne vous jugeais jamais même si vos actes étaient impardonnable. Caroline se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle ne voulait jamais le perdre. Qu'il était vraiment très précieux. Elle voulait voir Klaus... Seulement pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer bien sûr. Elle prit donc cette courageuse décision, embrassa Stefan sur la joue puis partie à toute enjambée.

Arrivée devant l'hôtel de Mystic Falls Caroline se demanda pour la trentième fois si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle soupira puis entra dans le bâtiment en vérifiant son reflet dans la devanture. Ses belles boucles blondes étaient toujours aussi parfaite. Le réceptionniste lui indiqua la chambre de « Monsieur Mickaelson Niklaus » et elle prit l'ascenseur. Lors de l'ascension, qui la menait jusqu'au sixième étage, des tas de pensées impures et hautement sexuels lui vinrent à l'esprit. Que ce serait excitant de le faire ici même. Le tintement la ramena à la réalité et elle pénétra dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à trouver la chambre 69. Était-il sérieux ?! Il ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché.

Elle se tint droite devant la porte et frappa trois coups secs. Elle crut d'abord qu'il n'était pas là, ou que peut-être il y avait d'autres filles avec lui. Mais quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et elle découvrit un Klaus à moitié nu. Son corps portait encore la trace de l'eau et ses cheveux était humide. Il n'avait qu'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Elle enviait cette serviette, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il lui offrit un sourire de tombeur.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à toi, love !

Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

- Je ne comptais pas venir et finalement je me suis dis que si tu ne restait pas longtemps autant en profiter pour venir te PARLER !

Caroline insista sur le dernier mot, histoire que le message passe bien entre eux deux. Il l'invita à entrer, referma la porte et s'assit sur le canapé qui était en face d'une superbe télé écran plat. Caroline fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il y avait autant de luxe dans un hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de sa venue.

- Klaus, je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé cette après-midi dans les bois.

- Oh je vois ! Tu veux sûrement approfondir le sujet ?

Caroline recula et secoua la tête. Non d'abord il devait parler, et peut-être qu'après alors elle céderais à ses pulsions et ses envies.

- Non on doit parler de choses sérieuses. S'il te plaît !

- Bon très bien, qui y a t'il ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer mais... Je sais où je veux en venir... J'en ai marre de me cacher, je n'y arrive plus ! Je suis tout le temps en train de jouer un rôle et il me bouffe la vie. Je... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, et je... Je te... veux !

Klaus la fixait si intensément qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber dans ses yeux si bleu qu'il l'avait toujours attirer à lui. Il se rapprocha et se mit à sourire.

- J'aime entendre ça de ta bouche et...

- Non ! Le problème c'est qu'Hayley est enceinte et qu'elle va avoir TON bébé. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, même si elle a draguer mon ex... Je ne suis pas si méchante.

- Shhh. Mon amour, Hayley se moque bien de me savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre, je vois bien qu'elle est éprit d'un autre homme, même si cela me déplaît de l'admettre, elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, pas dans le sens que tu imagines. Et encore moi dans le sens où tu t'intéresses à moi. Mais comment sais tu à propos d'Hayley ?

- Tyler l'a dit à Matt au téléphone il y a une dizaine de jours... Juste avant qu'il se fasse ridiculiser par toi j'imagine.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, soudainement attirer, comme si l'univers les rassemblaient, comme si une force invisible tirait des ficelles. Klaus l'a voulait aussi. Avec sûrement plus de désir qu'elle si cela était possible. Elle saisit le bord de la serviette et commença à tirer dessus. Klaus, impatient, la retira en un geste rapide mais sensuel.

- Je te veux Caroline, susurra t-il.

Elle caressa ses abdos si bien dessiné. Comment un vampire vieux d'un millénaire pouvait-il avoir de si beaux abdos ? Et un si beau corps en général ? Leur fermeté la surpris mais pas autant que ce qui se dressait en dessous. Une montagne vertigineuse à l'horizontal qui ne la demandait qu'elle, et seulement elle. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point la tension et l'envie de Klaus était égale à la sienne rien qu'avec la proéminence de sa verge. Il commença à son tour à tirer sur ses vêtements.

- Attends chérie, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te fait plaisir.

Caroline avait une étincelle qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elle avait une idée en tête et Klaus était plus qu'impatient de le savoir. Au moment où Caroline approcha sa bouche du ventre en acier de Klaus la sonnette retentit. Elle soupira d'impatience.

- J'arrive, cria Klaus.

Il se précipita sur la serviette qu'il replaça en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte un serveur lui fit face.

- Vous aviez commandé une farandole de gourmandises ?!

Klaus hocha la tête et le serveur entra avec un plateau rempli de dessert qui ressemblait à des gourmandises françaises. Des éclairs, des religieuses, des fraises et du chocolat, un bol de chantilly et quelques macarons ornait le plateau en argent. Le serveur parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, car ayant vu la belle blonde assise sur le canapé et Klaus en serviette il avait de suite pensé qu'il interrompait quelque chose.

- Miam !

Caroline se pencha sur le plateau, saisi une fraise et la trempa dans le chocolat avant de la déguster très sensuellement devant Klaus qui avait des yeux exorbités au possible. Elle se rapprocha de lui avec la coupole de chantilly et en versa sur son doigt avant de le lécher. Un petit éclat de rire s'échappa, après sa, de sa si délicieuse bouche. Klaus ne tarda pas à ré-enlever sa serviette et la jeta à travers la pièce. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Caroline qui se déhanchait au son de cette mélodie imaginaire. Elle ôta au fur et à mesure son gilet puis son top. Se retrouvant en soutient-gorge devant lui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle fit glisser son jean et le jeta finalement avec la serviette sur le bas-côté. Elle se rapprocha de Klaus et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Commençant à onduler sur sa verge tendue. Klaus lâcha un soupir de contentement.

Et parce que Caroline voulait prendre son temps elle embrassa les parties du corps de Klaus en commençant par sa nuque puis jusqu'à ses reins où elle s'arrêta pour contempler la « bête ». Elle sourit alors et la prit dans ses mains. Les faisant bouger au rythme du bassin de Klaus qui ne tenait plus. Il se mit à gémir et elle accéléra encore plus. Au bout de dix minutes, Caroline qui ne tenait plus prit le sexe de Klaus en bouche et entreprit de faire des va et vient. Elle était toujours à califourchon et Klaus commença à caresser son antre jambe qui portait encore un fin tissu noir fait de dentelle et de viscose. Il sentit qu'elle mouillait de plus en plus et que son désir devait être au même stade que le sien. Il les fit donc basculer se qui poussa Caroline à lâcher son sexe. Klaus en prit avantage et descendit la culotte de la jeune blonde. Il se lécha le bord des lèvres, geste incroyablement sexy, et commença à la laper. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. Caroline gémit, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir longtemps car elle sentit l'orgasme venir. Mais Klaus le sentit lui aussi et au moment où elle allait jouir il stoppa tout et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es un homme abominable ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Alors satisfait toi !

Klaus lui lançait un défi et il ne serait pas déçu du résultat. Caroline le regarda et lui sourit également, elle déplaça sa main vers son antre plus qu'humide qui ne réclamait que le sexe, très imposant, de Klaus. Elle inséra un doigt en elle, puis deux, puis trois. Ses cris se firent de plus en plus fort et bientôt elle joui une nouvelle fois sur sa main. Cela lui rappela l'après-midi même dans sa douche et un sourire de satisfaction se mua sur ses lèvres. Elle lécha alors ses doigts et se rendit compte que Klaus se faisait plaisir en la regardant. Il avait fait en même temps qu'elle un mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge et il venait juste d'éjaculer sur le canapé de l'hôtel.

- Oups ! Il faudra nettoyer après ça !

- Prêt pour un nouveau round ? Lui demanda la belle blonde qui s'était déshabillée.

- Oh que oui !

Alors Caroline courut dans ses bras et d'un même mouvement s'assit sur lui et s'empala sur la verge de son amant. Ils firent l'amour comme personne d'autre ne l'avais jamais fait. Même leurs première fois dans les bois n'avait pas été si bonne. Pendant le processus Klaus grogna, cria le nom de Caroline et jura dans sa langue natale. Quant à Caroline elle ne fit que gémir et crier de plaisir.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs folle nuit d'amour, Caroline était dans les bras de Klaus étendu nues, sur le lit king size de l'hôtel. Il l'a serrait fort, comme si il ne voulait pas que se soit un rêve. Un sourire était collé à leurs deux visages, jamais auparavant ils n'avaient autant rayonné. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble, de profiter de tout ses petits moments de la vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous ? Demanda Caroline, après quelques dizaines de minutes.

- Je ne sais pas love ! Je ne peux pas rester ici, trop de choses se passe à la Nouvelle-Orléans. On a besoin de moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ma mère, et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand les autres seront au courant pour nous ?

- Pour nous ? S'interrogea Klaus.

- Oui, enfin je... Je t'aime. Tu le sais ! Je veux être avec toi, je ne veux pas que ça soit un coup d'un soir et puis voilà !

Klaus regarda sa tendre aimée et sourit de plus belle. Rarement on lui avait dit l'aimer. Et surtout si sincèrement.

- Tu pourrait venir avec moi, les avions existent, ta mère pourrait nous rejoindre. Quitte cette ville qui ne te veux pas de bien. Je serais là, je te protégerais.

Caroline le regarda et comprit dans son regard qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Alors Caroline se dit que peut-être elle pourrait être heureuse. Et si elle n'était pas proche de sa mère en nombre de kilomètres elle l'a porterait toujours dans son cœur. Sa décision fut prise plus vite qu'elle ne le pensais. Deux jours plus tard elle avait dit au revoir à tous ses amis et était partit avec Klaus. Tout le monde l'avait très mal prit et lui avait dit qu'elle avait forcément était contrainte. Que Klaus était l'enfer sur Terre et blablabla... Ils n'avaient pas vu le Klaus qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Bien sûr la vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille mais elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la personne avec qui vivre cette vie... Ou plutôt cette éternité.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ce petit OS est fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) C'est mon premier OS rated M sur TVD alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai fait quelque chose d'un peu plus différent mais toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire n'apportait pas ce que je voulais. Je vous remercie pour avoir lu cet OS et on se retrouve bientôt -j'espère- pour de nouvelles fictions. <em>

_Klaroline._


End file.
